Unknown!
by Sar-T
Summary: Summery inside. A little bit of every genreas...
1. Unknown Into! At The Park!

****

Unknown!

* * *

Unknown. Not much is known about the unknown, except that only a selected few could see see or hear or feel or even a combination of all three of them. Usually one who has this ability will only have one or two of these unknown powers. However, there are few who pocess all three and they can also talk to the unknown. Funny really, a lot of people think of the unknown as unreal, but I know they're wrong, for I have heard the stories, seen them and even felt them. I told my mom once, but she said I just had an over-active imagination. And that's when I realized that she didn't understand me, just like Elliot's and Zoey's families didn't really understand them. This is their story...

* * *

Zoey was born August of 1991 and was usually very quiet and slept a lot. However, on the night of her third birthday she started screaming. Not really knowing how to explain it to her mom or older brother, Jake, she said there was something in her closet. This went on and on until she met a boy at the park.

Elliot was born November of 1991 and was usually very good, yet hyper. But on his third birthday he started seeing things He didn't scream, but he heard his younger brother, Jason, scream. This went on for a week and then he met a girl at the park.

* * *

**At The Park:**

One day in the last week of November Zoey sat in front of her closet screaming until her mom decided to take her and Jake to the park.

When she got there, Zoey calmed down a little bit. She really calmed down when she saw a boy about her age wearing red pants and a blue shirt and white shoes. As soon as she saw the boy she started following him.

That same day Elliot was being babysat by a lady named Lila and was walking around the house like the zombie, so she decided to take him and the other children to the park.

Once at the park, Elliot was still pacing around like a zombie until he noticed a little girl in a short pink sundress and pink pants underneath and pink shoes with her hair pulled up in pigtails with pink hairclips. He noticed that she was following him. At first he had tried to ignore her, but as she got closer and closer he started to sense something about her in which he trusted. There was something about her that called out to him, something pure and innocent, so he stopped.

When she was next to him she stood a few inches taller then her so she had to look up at him. However, when their eyes met she looked down, obviously shy. He on the other hand was very outgoing; he waited until she looked up again. It took a few minutes but she eventually looked up, but not directly into his eyes. Because of how she was Elliot knew right away that she was nothing but pure innocence.

He wanted to know who the girl was so he started, or at least tried to start a conversation with her, but got nothing.

"Hi, I'm Elliot, what's your name?" Elliot asekd, but got nothing.

"Where are you from? Are you from around here?" He tried again, but still she said nothing.

He was about to try again when she softly said something, "They come out in the dark. He sends them. He lives in my closet. They scare me." It came out all broke, but he just barely understood.

He was going to ask who or waht he and they were, but that didn't happen, someone intruded.

"Hey Zoey!" Someone called causing the girl to look behind her to see an older boy.

"Hey, what are you thinking? Mom was looking for you." The boy said kind of angry.

"I sowee." The girl, Zoey said softly looking down.

"It's fine, just...come on." The boy said picking her up and then they disappeared from Elliot's sight.

Not long after that it was time for him to go home as well. However, before he left he noticed she'd lost a hairclip, so he picked it up, deciding to return it when he next saw her.

* * *

There u go.

Wut u think?

Tell me.

Review.

Update Soon.


	2. Being Babysat!

**Being Babysat!**

* * *

**With Zoey:**

Zoey was walking around her house doing nothing when she heard some kind of painful moaning noise coming from her older brother's room.

At first Zoey had a bad feeling, but her curiosity got the best fo her; she want to check it out.

As soon as she got his door open she started screaming in horror. Her older brother was laying there in pain as something cut his shoulder.

Not two minutes later their mom showed up and of course started panicking; she needed to get Jake to a hospital and she didn't have a babysitter. But she then remebered about a week ago at teh park, a girl, Lila, gave her her phone number and address incase of an emergency.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Suzie had Zoey (still screaming and crying) at Lila's place. She handed her to her as she came out and then as soon as she got there she left.

"Hey it's ok, its' ok." Lila cooed trying to get Zoey to calm down.

In the other room Elliot and his brother Jason were playing video games, fighting over the video controler.

Soon Elliot took the controler, Jason chasing him.

As soon as they were out of the room Elliot came to a sudden stop. It was the girl he'd met at the park a week ago. He wanted to get to know her so he dropped the controler and followed Lila.

Lila had set both Zoey and Elliot in a pin to get her to calm down, Elliot was just too persistent.

Elliot couldn't stand watching her like this; he felt her pain, just as she felt it. He had to make this stop somehow. He slowly as not to scare her, moved to her side and gently touched her arm. To his amazement she stopped screaming and crying, but she was still sniffling.

All Zoey knew was in a house she didn't know and was put in something and she saw something hurt her brother. And then she felt someone gently touch her amr and she settled down a bit.

She looked over at Elliot, kind of/sort of remembering him, but not completely.

"Hey, are you ok? What happened?" Elliot asked clearly concerned.

"W-w-why a-a-are y-y-you be-being nice to m-m-me?" Zoey asked, her voice quivering, shaking from crying.

"Why wouldn't I be? You seem like a nice person." Elliot said softly.

"No-nobody's ev-ever n-n-nice to m-m-me. Ev-everybody pi-picks on m-me." Zoey stuttered out.

"I see. Nobody should have to go trhough that. But why are you sad?" Elliot asked quietly.

"My brother was h-h-hurt. Something hurt him. You were the boy at the park, weren't you?" Zoey asked quietly, calming down.

"I see, and you don't know who hurt him? Yeah, I'm Elliot and you are?" Elliot asked.

"Yep. No, something invisible. Elliot? I'm Zoey." Zoey said quietly.

"Well then Zoey, wanna be friends?" Elliot asked hoping with all his hope that she would.

"Really? You want to be friends with me? No Joke?" Zoey asked shocked and confused.

"Yes really. No Joke. Why would I kid about being friends?" Elliot asked.

"Nobody likes me, they say I'm too quiet, too weird, all just because I...nevermind." Zoey said quietly, then hushed up quickly.

"Well I like you. Who cares if you're quiet or weird, I'm weird too. I want to be your friend, and I'm hoping that you'd want to be my friend too." Elliot said simply, which caused Zoey to trust him.

"You really want to be my friend?" Zoey asked making sure.

"Yes. Please." Elliot said sotly.

"Promise next to hurt like the others?" Zoey asked softly.

"Of course I promise. Wouldn't a friend be nice?" Elliot asked softly.

"Otay. Yeah, a friend would be nice to have; I want a real friend." Zoey said quietly looking down.

"Then say you'll be my friend." Elliot said almost pleading her.

"Otay, I'll be your friend, only if you'll be mine." Zoey said softly.

"Yes of course I will." Elliot said happy he had a new friend.

Zoey was so happy and Elliot could see that; she was smiling from ear to ear, which was new because she'd never smiled like this before.

"So then, I suppose I'm your first real friend?" Elliot asked as she attacked him with a hug.

"Yes." Zoey said, nodding/sobbing into his chest.

"Hmmm. I figured as much." Elliot said softly.

"You want to know, dont you? About why the others think I'm too quiet and weird. I can tell you do." Zoey said quietly, backing away slowly.

"I'd like to know, yes, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Elliot said simply.

"It's because I see things that other people can't." Zoey said softly.

"Oh, well, for me that's normal; I can see things as well." Elliot said simply.

"Really? Can you hear and feel things too?" Zoey asked curiosity growing.

"Yes! Can you talk to them?" Elliot asked, which for some reason caused Zoey to back away a little.

"What's wrong? Did I say something to hurt you?" Elliot asked.

Zoey took a deep breath before answering him, "No. I can talk to them, but I don't. I was told not to.:

"Why not? Who told you not to?" Elliot asked.

"The one in my closet He says not to talk to others like him or me or he'll hurt Secret Agent Panda." Zoey said softly.

Then she added, "But I told you, and I like you; I trust you."

"Well, that's good; I like you too. But why would he not want you to tell? And who is Secret Agent Panda?" Elliot asked clearly confused.

"Yay! I don't know, but he's always mad, and I scream a lot. Secret Agent Panda is an old stuffed panda that my older brother, Jake gave me. He said that he found Secret Agent Panda at a garage sale and bought him just for me because I'm his little buddy." Zoey said softl fiddling with ehr dress.

"Oh I see. So you reall liked Secret Agent Panda didn't you?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. More then anybody knows." Zoey said softly.

"Ahhh, I see. So he just took him away?" Elliot asked.

"Yes!" Zoey cried, losing control again as she broke down.

"Hey, it's ok, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok. If I have to I'll get Secret Agent Panda back for you." Elliot said softly.

"Really? Zoey asked.

"Yeah." Elliot replide.

So for about two hours they talked until they had to go eat lunch, which Zoey didn't agree with all too well. Lila made corndogs and french fries, which Zoey didn't like so she had poptarts. Since she didn't like the regular food she gave it to Elliot.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I don't like them." Zoey replide quietly biting her poptarts and drinking her milk.

"Only if you're really sure." Elliot said softly.

"I'm sure." Zoey said softly biting into the poptart once again.

"Ok, if you say so." Elliot said taking the plate from her.

"I do say so." Zoey said finishing up her first poptart.

About ten minutes later they finished up and then went to watch T.V, not fighting over the channels, which shocked Lila because someone was usually fighting. The two of them were the only ones there so they decided to watch Sesame Street.

Soon enough Zoey started to lean her head against Elliot's shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Elliot then leaned his head against hers.

Eventually they collapsed to the floor, asleep and that's how Lila found them, cuddled up togehter.

* * *

There you go.

Wut'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Update Soon, Sar T.


	3. Forces!

**Forces:**

* * *

**Two Years Later:**

So it's been two years and Elliot and Zoey are still friends. Never once did they have a fight, and throughout the past two years they met some new friends: Matt, Elli, Francis and Jasmine. However, they didn't see them as much.

One day Elliot was going to meet Zoey at a park when he heard someone scream. He then immediately went to check it out.

As the screaming got louder he started running faster. Elliot thought he knew whose scream it was, but he had to make sure.

He was hoping it wasn't her. However, when he got there Zoey was hiding in a tunnel, shaking violently.

Soon enough Zoey was floating in the air and then tossed int o a pile of flowers a few feet away from Elliot.

"Zoey!" Elliot yelled as he ran to her.

When he got there however, she was out cold.

The next thing Zoey knew was that she was in the hospital and Elliot was next to her holding her hand.

"Elliot? What happened?" Zoey asked when she found her voice.

"Zoey, you're ok, thank god!" Elliot exclaimed happy, hugging her tightly.

"What happend?" Zoey asked again.

"It's nothing you need to remember, it's better if you don't remember, ok?" Elliot asked.

"Ok." Was all Zoey said.

"How do you feel?" Elliot asked.

"Ok, a little sore, but ok." Zoey replied.

"Ok." Elliot said quietly, and that's what they did, talked about whatever.

So it's been two years and Elliot and Zoey are still friends. Never once did they have a fight, and throughout the past two years they met some new friends: Matt, Elli, Francis and Jasmine. However, they didn't see them as much.

One day Elliot was going to meet Zoey at a park when he heard someone scream. He then immediately went to check it out.

As the screaming got louder he started running faster. Elliot thought he knew whose scream it was, but he had to make sure.

He was hoping it wasn't her. However, when he got there Zoey was hiding in a tunnel, shaking violently.

Soon enough Zoey was floating in the air and then tossed int o a pile of flowers a few feet away from Elliot.

"Zoey!" Elliot yelled as he ran to her.

When he got there however, she was out cold.

The next thing Zoey knew was that she was in the hospital and Elliot was next to her holding her hand.

"Elliot? What happened?" Zoey asked when she found her voice.

"Zoey, you're ok, thank god!" Elliot exclaimed happy, hugging her tightly.

"What happend?" Zoey asked again.

"It's nothing you need to remember, it's better if you don't remember, ok?" Elliot asked.

"Ok." Was all Zoey said.

"How do you feel?" Elliot asked.

"Ok, a little sore, but ok." Zoey replied.

"Ok." Elliot said quietly, and that's what they did, talked about whatever.

* * *

There you go.

Wut'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Update Soon, Sar T.


	4. Camp Pt 1!

********************************************************************************************************************************

CAMP Pt 1.:

* * *

So another year went by and the unknown have been growing and becoming stronger, and both Jackson and Savanna are only six.

It was the middle of spring and both Jackson's parents and Savanna's mom sent them to camp. Since there was a giant fire in Jackson's and Savanna's schools. Coincidence? I think not.

It was a five day camp during the fall, spring and summer, once a month in the middle of the month. During the day and afternoon was really nice. However, during the evening and at night it's an evil, dark place

Once they got there they were assigned cabins, six to a cabin.

There were eight cabins, six for the campers, one for the counselors and one for the staff.

In total there were thirty-six campers, six groups and once counselor for each group.

In cabin one: The Chirps were: Lyle, Alice, Lyle, Bella, Miles and Becca.

In cabin two: The Tales were: Alex, Ruby, Nic, Berry, Riley and Kiley.

In cabin three: The Little Monsters were: Ian, Ivy, James, Miki, Fallon and Kiki.

In cabin four: The Outlaws were: Adam, Kaitlyn, Kale, Kirsten, Ben and Renee.

In Cabin five: The Free Spirits were: Jackson, Savanna, Matt, Elli, Francis and Jasmine.

And in cabin six: The Demons were: Jayden, Tabby, Eddie, Tami, Zeke and Maddie.

Each group had a counselor: Lila belonged to The Free Spirits. Lisa belonged to The Chirps. Rachel belonged to The Outlaws. Andy belonged to The Tales. Jimmy belonged to The Little Monsters. And Embry belonged to The Demons.

As soon as they got there Savanna sensed that there was something there; she didn't know if it was good or if it was bad.

"Ok, so this is Camp Peeku. This is a camp to have fun at. Do Not Break The Rules, that's all you need to know. Here are the Rules:

**1) Don't Go ANYWHERE Without A Counselor or Buddy**

**2) Don't Leave the Cabins After 8:00PM**

**3) Don't Go In the Pool Alone**

**4) Don't Run Around the Pool**

**5) Don't Run On Concrete, Just Grass**

**6) Don't Throw Anything (unless it's a ball.)**

**7) Listen and Be Respectful**

**8) Lights Out/Quiet Time 9:00PM**

**9) Be Safe**

**10) Have Fun**

"Well, that's it. Now we're going to put you in groups according to your age. The groups are in order of age: The Demons, The Outlaws, The Chirps, The Little Monsters, The Tales and The Free Spirits. The age groups are six to sixteen. No younger, no older. Well have fun, all of you." The camp's founder said, explaining everything.

* * *

There you go.

Watcha think?

Tell Me

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
